


Forget about everything for me

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Degrading Nicknames, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Francis is a good dom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, IceCubes, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Control, Please forgive me its kinda badly written, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding Crops, Roderich is a bottom again, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sorry guys, Verbal Humiliation, scratching and biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Roderich is having the worst night imaginable. That is until a handsome stranger bails him out of an argument with the restaurant staff.(The tags were warning enough.)
Relationships: Austria/France (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Kudos: 19





	Forget about everything for me

Roderich slumped into his chair, grimacing at his phone. His date should have been here hours ago. He had to stop the tears from filling his eyes- the date was his boyfriend after all. 3 years and nothing to show for it.

He tried to text again, tapping away at the screen with his perfectly manicured nails, to no avail. "Nikolaas, please read this" he muttered, putting his left hand up to his eyes. Another wave of sorrow hit the young man, feeling as though the very carelessness of the other would crush him whole. He pressed his forefinger and thumb into the bridge of his nose, sighing aloud and reaching some sense of normality amidst his anger.

As if by instinct, Roderich opened instagram, trying to stop him from wanting to scream at the table. As he was scrolling, Nikolaas' name came up. Roderich chuckled at this; "Unicornsstolemywallet", at least he had a sense of humour. To Roderich's horror, the photo was from 5 minutes ago. He felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach- the photo was of his boyfriend, with a group of friends, partying. The caption stated "A much needed getaway. To hell with everything else." 

Roderich felt his heart reach the floor. The tears burst from his eyes and shame rose from the pits of his soul. His boyfriend would rather spend time with his friends than be here. Roderich began tapping furiously at his phone. 

Nikolaas. I just saw your photos and I need to say, I cannot stand to be with you anymore. 3 years and you couldn't even remember our anniversary? I thought I'd found someone who'd love me but that's not the case. "To hell with everything else", guess that includes me. Pack your bags when you get home.

Roderich was shaking. His form, a somewhat willowy being of rage, offset by the dark red exterior of the booth. His mind racing through a million thoughts. What if it was an accident? Unfortunately, after the 10th date night missed, it was difficult to pass his negligent nature as a mistake now.

"Hi sweetie, I know things aren't good right now, but I'm going to have to take your order. One more time without ordering and you're out." the waitress with a fake smile and scornful eyes spoke. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just go." Roderich sighed. Little did he know, someone heard the minor altercation.

"Hello darling, I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare." a stranger approached the two. He was suave, a little aloof, and held handsome features. Roderich couldn't help but be enticed and confused by the man's behavior. 

The waitress simply rolled her eyes and walked off. "Remember, order soon or get out." 

"Who are you?" Roderich whispered, turning to the light haired man. Yet again, Roderich was overwhelmed by the other. His slightly curled light blond hair that reached his chin, his glistening blue eyes, slightly pink lips and cheeks. A slight hint of golden stubble. A well defined jawline topped all of these features off; this was offset by a delicate neck and strong, broad shoulders. 

"My name is Francis and I'm here to save you from trouble." the man simply spoke. He seemed to move "Do you want to leave here? I have somewhere where we can go that's even better than this." He winked, sending Roderich's heart racing.

"Very well, but where would that be?" Roderich asked, trying to feign innocence. He felt the other's hand on his wrist and drag him outside. This feeling caused heat to pool in Roderich's body; he felt himself go lightheaded just from the mere insinuation of this action.

"I couldn't exactly say anything in there could I?" Francis spoke, his matter-of-fact tone paired with a silken voice sent Roderich's thoughts spinning. "I would like to see you out of this suit and in my bed." Francis lowered his gaze and trailed a finger down Roderich's chest. 

"We've just met, how can you say all of this?" Roderich tried to divert the attention away from his noticeable arousal. Roderich couldn't care less, he wanted nothing to do with Nikolaas after this. He must also admit that Francis was devilishly attractive.

"Well, you have had a nightmare day and I haven't had the best time recently. I want to be able to make you happy." Francis tilted his head and smiled. His act of being coy was just that, an act. Francis began nipping at Roderich's neck, feeling the other move under him.

"How would you do that?" Roderich stammered, feeling his face grow redder by the second. He could feel the pressure building in his trousers, a soft breath coming from his mouth.

"Well, I might have some unconventional ways of showing that." Francis smirked, kissing the other suddenly. 

Roderich fell into the kiss, slightly moaning into it. He threw his hands around Francis' neck and allowed the other to roam his body with slender hands. He began rubbing against the other, truly forgetting the events of the day.

Francis moved away and looked Roderich in the eyes. "I'm glad you got what I meant. How do you feel about this?" Francis unbuttoned Roderich's shirt, slowly putting his hands onto the other's bare skin. Roderich shuddered, moving the other's hand into his chest. 

"Perfect" Roderich hummed, jutting his hips into Francis'. "Can we go elsewhere though?" 

"Of course my darling, we can't exactly do what I want with you here." Francis winked.

-

"Here we are, I hope you like it." Francis spoke, almost insecure at his house. It was more of a cottage really, on the very outskirts of the city. It had dim lights dancing along the porch, a low thatched roof hanging over the dark wood door. The two stepped inside and Roderich gasped.

"It's beautiful Francis." Roderich smiled, forgetting what he was here for. He took in the environment, mainly wood tones and soft greens, and then turned back to Francis. 

"Shall we go to the bedroom. I want to show you what I mean my dear." Francis held Roderich by the wrist. "Just tell me if all of this is too much okay? And care for some wine?" Roderich nodded and followed the other. 

The two discussed the intricacies of the night, two glasses of wine between them. The two agreed upon most things, setting their hard limits as they went. Roderich felt safe in Francis' care, deciding that the man would respect his wishes.

"Again, are you sure?" Francis reassured, looking concerned and putting his hand on Roderich's thigh. 

Roderich pushed Francis down on the bed, kissing him roughly. "I've never been sure of something in my life." 

"Good boy" Francis muttered before flipping the other over. He climbed on top of the other man, a dark smirk lining his lips. Roderich looked up at the other, wide eyed but unbelievably aroused. 

"Just take me." Roderich whined, pulling at Francis trousers. Francis brought his hand up and then back down across Roderich's face. The sting caused a moan to propel from Roderich's mouth. 

"No, you do not call the shots here." Francis commanded, stopping his movements. "I guess you can't keep your hands to yourself, can you? Maybe I'll have to tie them away." 

"I'm sorry sir." Roderich whimpered, this didn't work however. He felt the heat rise again, almost feeling as though he would finish there and then. It had been a long time since Roderich had done something unconventional, so being in such a vulnerable place was working wonders. 

Francis moved away from the other and walked over to a chest of drawers. From the top drawer, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Walking back to Roderich, he gave him a smirk. "Come on, you can't expect to act like that and get away with it?" He cuffed the other and then took his trousers off. Francis took a ridiculously long time, feeling his warm thighs and bending down to kiss them. Francis felt the muscles of Roderich's thighs tense at this, he let out a low chuckle.

"Good boy" Francis hummed. He moved back onto the other, admiring the other's slightly soft form. He bent over, committing to slow hip thrusts, and began to suck patches of the other man's neck. Roderich moaned even louder than before, moving his hips further into Francis.

"Sir please!" Roderich exclaimed, struggling against the metal cuffs. "Please help me" He scrunched his face up, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

"Beg for me pretty boy." Francis smirked, teasing the other through his boxers. "Get on your knees and beg." 

"Yes sir," Roderich tilted his head upwards and forced himself onto his knees. Francis dropped his trousers and boxers, looking Roderich in the eyes. Roderich couldn't help but stare at how well endowed Francis was. He wished he could take the other in his hands and help him- thinking upon this, he decided to lick the side of Francis' length. 

The other moaned, pushing Roderich's head onto himself. "Not exactly begging but it proves how much of a slut you are." Francis looked proud of himself, letting the other move on his own. He grabbed Roderich by the hair, allowing him to bob a few times before pushing him to the bed. 

"Is that wrong sir?" Roderich managed to force out, the shock on his face only made Francis grow harder.

"Be a good boy okay. I'll treat you." Francis winked, taking the other's boxers off. "You look so pretty like this." Francis didn't even know whether this was supposed to be a teasing phrase or just genuine. The man was attractive in all ways. 

Francis stroked the other, paying the most attention to his tip. Every movement coaxed a noise from the dark haired man. He pushed his hips into the other's hands. 

"Darling, I thought I was in control here." Francis glared, moving his hand away. "Do I have to tie your legs down too?" Roderich stopped moving, whimpering gently as he did so. "Good boy, now let me help you." 

Francis took off Roderich's handcuffs and motioned for him to move into the middle of the bed and take his shirt off. Once he had complied, Francis moved Roderich's wrists above his head, tying them onto the bedposts. He did the same with the man's ankles. Feeling satisfied with his work, he began to lay out toys on the table beside the bed. 

"Sir?" Roderich spoke, looking up to the other, who was now welding a pinwheel. 

"Yes my dear boy?" Francis inquired. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the man's crotch; he managed to get lost in his staring, biting his lip in turn.

"Could you blindfold me sir?"

Francis smirked, picking up the first piece of cloth he had. He tied the scarf around the other's eyes, making sure that he couldn't see. "What a good slut, asking so nicely too." Roderich whined as Francis moved out Roderich's chest, taking care to not hurt the other. He placed the pinwheel gently against the other's skin, pulling it towards his nipple, coaxing a strained moan from Roderich's lips. He did this another handful of times, watching as the other writhed so exquisitely. 

"Sir!" Roderich whimpered, shuddering under the weight of the other on top of him. He looked around, despite being unable to see. A faint line of blush lined his cheeks, his dark hair dishevelled.

Francis grabbed a fistful of hair and hummed at this. "Good boy. Now, how about we try this?" Francis smiled. He lowered his arm to the wine bucket, picking out an ice cube and placing it on the other's skin. He gasped audibly, arching his back and scrunching the lower half of his face up.

"Master!"

"Oh, that's a new one but I like that pretty boy." Francis cooed, inciting a whimper from the other man. Francis glided the ice cube along the other's chest and around his areola, dancing along the pink flesh ever so gently. Roderich whined, pulling at his restraints.

"You won't be able to get out of those pretty boy, I made sure you couldn't." Francis smirked but his face turned to concern. He moved down to Roderich's ear. "Hey, if they're too tight say so. You remember the safeword right?" Roderich nodded and Francis carried on his tirade on the other.

He let his hands dance along the other's ribcage, his nipples, and then onto his neck. Francis pushed down, using his palm to apply pressure onto the slender, pale white flesh. He bent down, soaking in the other's scent, the other's small noises. Francis mentally noted every action that made the other make beautiful sounds. He lazily licked a patch of the other's neck, moving down to his collarbones, and found a place to attack. He began sucking onto the pale skin, nipping gently as he did so. Roderich shook the restraints yet again.

"Ah! Like that master!" he explained, biting back a moan before speaking again. "Please take me, I'm all yours" Roderich whined. 

Francis considered it, smirking ever so slightly. "Oh, just you wait," he began, rutting himself onto Roderich's chest. He leaked a little onto the other man, he looked upon this with half lidded eyes and a lazy grin. "I want to make you a mess first." 

"But I already am!" Roderich begged, feeling a glint of his causal defiance come creeping back. This was short lived. Francis let out a dark chuckle. 

"Really? I thought you were over this attempt at control." Francis spoke, slapping the other's thigh. Roderich whimpered, tensing the muscle but not seeing how pink the skin now was. The sting seared through his body, but this was such a glorious sensation.

"I'll be good, just please! Please use me." 

"Give me one good reason." Francis spoke, turning to the other's length, caressing it. He twitched, precum leaking slowly down his reddening form. "Because you look so perfect like this." He didn't move any further than this; simply torturing the other by running his thumb across his tip. Roderich couldn't answer, he could barely form a coherent moan. Francis grabbed Roderich by the chin, moving the other's head to face him.

"Answer me." Francis growled "surely you can form a sentence, can't you?" 

Roderich simply writhed around the touch, feeling as though he would burst if anything else happened. He tried to muster a string of words, to no avail. He continued to pant and squirm, trying to gain Francis' affection.

"Oh, you really are broken." Francis spoke, an air of satisfaction lining his actions. "Very well my darling, we shall get onto the fun bit." Francis removed Roderich's blindfold and looked into the other's eyes. They were far gone with desire, trying desperately to focus on something. Francis kissed his way down Roderich's hips and thighs, feeling them ever so softly. He removed the ties around Roderich's ankles, smirking slightly at the rope burn that was beginning to show. He stood up from the bottom of the bed and picked up a bottle of lubricant. "Get yourself comfortable pretty boy" 

Roderich shifted more onto his back, allowing for his legs to be lifted in the air when needed. He winced when Francis began rubbing against his entrance. 

Francis was taking his time, exploring the other in this task. Slowly dipping in, stretching him ever so delicately and feeling him squirm under his powerful hands. He then lined himself up, rubbing his crotch against Roderich. He gave an experimental stroke of the other man, noticing him relax upon this action. Francis eased himself into the other, bending over to kiss his neck. 

Roderich gasped, Francis was just as good as he looked after all. He stretched him further than Francis' fingers ever could but this was a perfect change. "Francis!" Roderich cried out, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. 

"That is not my name." Francis spoke bluntly, hitting Roderich's cheek. Roderich whimpered, looking into Francis' eyes with tears in his own. "Can I say that you look so hot when you're on the verge of tears." Francis whispered in Roderich's ear as he snapped his hips up into the other. 

"I'm sorry master!" Roderich screamed out, his eyes rolling back at this. He picked up his pace, hoping that Francis would match this. To his delight, he did. Shuddering breaths came from Roderich, the red streaked his cheeks and pooled further onto his face.

Francis let a shuddering breath out against Roderich's neck. He kissed it lashing his tonge around the other's skin. He bit down, sharp but not enough to break the skin. Roderich cried aloud, almost buckling under the intensity of this action.

"Good boy, I want to hear you beg to cum." Francis announced, not letting up on his brutal pace.

Roderich's mind was focussing on the white hot heat, he didn't even notice Francis pick up a riding crop from the table. He almost missed the words behind the action also. Francis brought the crop down gently, holding Roderich's head up with it. 

"You look so handsome like this." Francis winked "Almost perfect. Now don't forget what I said okay?" Whilst pounding into the other, he began stroking Roderich again. Francis could feel the knot form in his stomach, he knew his end was near. 

"Master?" Roderich spoke, losing himself in the movements. He barely managed to let that word out. He was intent that this could be his time. "Master please!" 

"Please what, you whore." Francis interrogated, only inches away from his neck once again. He grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets, scratching away at his own end. "Say it."

"Can I cum master? Please!" Roderich cried, wide eyed and gasping. 

"Of course. Slut." Francis smirked. "Now, pretty boy, you asked for it so you will do it now."

Upon these words, Roderich reached his peak. He cried out, barely managing to gasp out Francis' name. He carried on with his movements, convulsions and whimpering. 

Francis saw this as an opportunity to finish himself, not without a little fun first. He reached back and scratched Roderich's already tender thighs, iliciting a load moan from the other. Slowing the scratching motions, he went in for a slap. Feeling satisfied with this work, he gripped the other's hips and felt himself finish. "Good boy!" Francis cried, looking into Roderich's eyes. He dug his nails into the other's soft skin, letting himself finish fully inside the other.

The two men crashed quickly, Francis fell on top of Roderich, both smiling like lovestruck fools. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Francis only pulling out once he regained strength.

"You did amazing then Roderich." Francis smiled, untying the man and kissing his wrists. "Let's sort you out okay?" He let Roderich move on his own after this, but placed his arms around the other as soon as he was in a more comfortable position. "That wasn't too rough right?" 

"It wasn't, thank you for that. And you were the one who did amazingly." Roderich wasn't one for tender moments but he lapped up the attention from the almost stranger. "You made me forget how terrible today was and I am eternally grateful. Maybe we should do this again." 

"I was thinking as soon as you've healed." Francis replied, as quick witted as ever. He glanced down at the bruises and scratches that he had inflicted upon the man. "How about I run you a bath and you get yourself a drink. The kitchen is just down the hallway" 

Once Francis had left the room, Roderich checked his phone. 4 new text messages, but to hell with those.


End file.
